


I Never Need A Break 'Cause We Feel Like Vacation

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: I Can't Get Enough When You (Say My Name) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, markus is there to help, simon doesnt know how to relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: Simon seemed to be in the same state as he was a few hours prior: stiff, tense, hand clenched just shy of too tightly in Markus' own. His thumb stroking too quick circles along the dark pseudo skin. Nerves. Frantic thinking. Planning.





	I Never Need A Break 'Cause We Feel Like Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I could hardly stop myself from writing this  
> what have y'all done do to me with this fluffy pairing

Simon, as a PL600, was initially designed to be more in tune to emotions and situations humans could go through in their average daily lives. He was designed to be a comfort, to recognize different forms of stressful or depressing situations and react to them accordingly. His body could tense up in fear, flinch at the bearing of bad news, little quirks that were in his programming to make him seem human, compassionate, more likely to be able to have a human open up to him in the event that it was necessary during the duties his caretakers gave him initially. 

However, he also could feel the opposite side of the spectrum. His smiles were genuine when good news was brought. He would twiddle his thumbs or rub them against the hem of his jacket if he was nervous or excited. There was a gentle spring to his step, as some humans would say, when he knew he was completing an objective correctly and as efficiently as possible. 

Markus had a feeling a lot of these were picked up from those Simon served and loved over the years before he became deviant. A sign of the path and inevitability of his deviancy, in a way. Not strictly programmed but extensions of his programming. After deviancy, those emotional responses only seemed to increase. 

One would think that someone who worked in a domestic home for so long would be on the lookout for the very symptoms in his own system. 

Despite the revolution having calmed, it was far from over, and while Markus was the leader, the political figure of it all, Simon had been right by his side, reading the situations, fighting for their rights with him during meetings, conferences. The scenes behind the scene. He appreciated the other's help but it was noticeably affecting him. 

Simon never once tried to hide it, to be fair. It seemed like he was just ignoring it. The slight slump to his shoulder, the curve to his spine. How his eyes drooped when he was idle for too long. How he would press his hands against his lower back, where the most of his tension was stored, in an attempt to relax himself between the rapid events. 

Then finally, _finally_ , there a free momemt. A few hours where Simon and Markus could actually lay down and relax, with nary a thought running through their heads, should they allow their programming to slow to that point. Markus allowed himself the luxury, running system diagnoses, and going so far as to have a 45 minute stasis period to give his more major components a break. 

When he awoke however, Simon seemed to be in the same state as he was a few hours prior: stiff, tense, hand clenched just shy of too tightly in Markus' own. His thumb stroking too quick circles along the dark pseudo skin. Nerves. Frantic thinking. Planning. He could almost swear he could hear Simon's fans whirring in his chest cavity below his clothes, his chassis, his everything. 

Markus gently, calmly, returns the strokes of Simon's thumb, running his own over the tense pseudo muscles under the pale skin. Trying to bring him down from stress level 100. 

"Simon..." 

A small sigh. Happy. Always so happy to hear his voice, his name, have a reminder that Markus is there, with him. Without hesitation, they expose their chassis to share a moment together. Markus' freshly rebooted systems seem to balance out Simon's overthinking processors. 

Yet there's still tension. More of a 75 instead of 100; too high for Markus to let slide, not in this moment. These are so few and far between lately that they should both be enjoying it to the fullest. 

"Roll over," there's still a slight lag to Markus' voice from the reboot, akin to the morning sleepiness in a human's. Simon's shoulders slump a little as he transfers to his stomach, already melting from the safety he experienced hearing that gentle voice. Thick and sweet like syrup. A reminder of the man he fell for every time they touched. Chassis or no chassis. 

He was no expert on massages, nor did Markus fully know if it would have the same effect on Simon as it would on humans, but much like kisses and public displays of affection like hand holding, it was the thought that counted. His hands running along the pseudo skin, fingers pressing into the muscles to loosen them, encourage the machinery deep within his body to slow down. After a few minutes, it seemed to work. 

Simon allowed his skin to retract where Markus was touching and in turn, Markus removed the skin from his hands. The electricity that ran from one chassis to the other only helped to relax the blond more. 

Markus only stopped when Simon mumbled about possibly going into stasis for a while. Just for a moment or two. A chuckle followed from above him, then a kiss to the back of his neck. 

"Why didn't you do so earlier?" Markus whispered. 

Simon answered, "I don't want to miss a single moment with you now that you're here. Every day, hour, minute and second feels like a new experience. A new life. A new joy. I love it, even when we're in a conference with angry, misunderstanding humans. Because I look at you and know that it doesn't matter who's around or how I feel, so long as I'm happy with you." 

Another chuckle, warm against his skin. He knows that it's more than just that, but be loves that Simon isn't afraid to say such passionate words about him. 

Markus settled down beside him, intertwining his legs around the much more relaxed ones. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't take care of yourself." A kiss to the other's hand. His palm. His wrist. 

Simon only hummed. They could work on that later. For now, they simply enjoyed their time to rest. This little vacation in an oasis of their own creation amongst the storm they were still fighting through. 

"I love you, Simon," he whispered, though Simon had already powered down. He smiled, his turn to watch the other rest and reboot. He'd more than earned it.


End file.
